Of Masks and Time
by Vixin2
Summary: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Sequel to 'Adventures Through Time'. Two years have passed since the adventures with the Ocarina of Time, and there's peace in the land of Hyrule. However, events lead to both Joan and Sheik to Termina which has it's own share of evil. Fem!Link Rated T just in case. I own nothing but my character.
1. Introduction

_The land of Hyrule has been known to be a peaceful place. A place with nothing to fear whatsoever. But of course, that is not always the case. There are times when that peace is threatened by the forces of despicable darkness and a hero must come foreword to stand against them with sheer valour. One such situation had not happened too long ago. Two years ago to be precise._

_An evil Gerudo man from the desert named Ganondorf had made plans to take over the land and rule it with an iron fist. His plan was to steal the Ocarina of Time from the Royal Family of Hyrule, in order to use it to open the Temple of Time and enter the Sacred Realm so that he could take the Triforce. An artefact left by the Golden Goddesses, the creators of the world._

_However the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, had dreamed of a prophecy. It warned her of the danger that Ganondorf presented to the land, and represented him as pure darkness. Wanting to keep her land safe, she went to her father the King to warn him. But the King only believed the dream as nothing more but a dream. There was no one to believe the young Princess. No one except her caretaker, Impa. But there was still hope. In the dream, there was a light that took the shape of a figure in green, so the Princess prayed that this person would come._

_The figure in green was a young girl named Joan. Although Hylian, she was raised Kokiri as she was orphaned at a young age. After he gave her the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Great Deku Tree sent Joan to the Princess before died from a curse caused by Ganondorf. The two girls then began to plan on how to defeat Ganondorf. They would take the Triforce themselves to prevent Ganondorf getting his hands on it. While the Princess stayed to mind over the Ocarina of Time, the girl in green began to look for Spiritual Stones that would be necessary in unlocking the Temple of Time._

_She travelled first to Death Mountain, and after aiding the Goron race to end their rock famine and becoming Sworn Kin to their leader Darunia, Joan managed to gain the Spiritual Stone of Fire. She then went to the Zora's Domain and after recuing Princess Ruto from their deity Lord Jabu-Jabu, claimed the Spiritual Stone of Water. It seemed that the young girls plan would work._

_But Princess Zelda and Impa had to flee, with Ganondorf chasing after them. But the Princess was able to throw the Ocarina of Time to Joan as she passed by on their white horse. Taking the Ocarina of Time, Joan ran to the Temple of Time and after placing the Spiritual Stones in their places and playing the Song of Time, Joan opened the chamber inside. There, stood the Master Sword in it's pedestal. Joan took the sword so that she could complete her quest. However as she was too young to wield the sword, her soul was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years. During this, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm and took the Triforce. But because of his unbalanced heart, the Triforce broke into three pieces. He kept the Triforce of Power. The Triforce of Wisdom went to Zelda while the Triforce of Courage went to Joan._

_Waking up seven years in the future, Joan began her quest to end the Evil King. She was aided by Zelda who was disguised as a deceased Sheikah boy named Sheik, and the Six Sages. The only people who could seal Ganondorf away in the void of the Evil Realm. They were the man who told her of this new evil world, Rauru. Her best friend Saria. Sworn Kin Darunia. Friend Princess Ruto. The Sheikah, Impa and a friend of her mother's, Nabooru. She was even aided a bit by a spiritual ancestor._

_It was near the end of this quest that Zelda was kidnapped by Ganondorf and held at the top of a high tower. Joan made her way to this tower and finding Ganondorf commenced a long battle with him, in which she was victorious. But it wasn't the end. Ganondorf caused the tower to crumble and it's place he stood as a demon named Ganon. Another battle began and while difficult, Joan was victorious again and the Six Sages and Zelda sealed the Evil King away._

_In thanks and wanting Joan to not have lost her childhood, Zelda used the Ocarina of Time to send Joan back seven years, to two weeks after the two met as children. While the level of remembrance of varying among the people of Hyrule, they all knew one thing. Ganondorf had reigned with dire cruelty and their hero was Joan. Ganondorf himself went on the run once he claimed the memories, and to find a way to kill Joan while she was now a child again._

_Joan would go back to her home in Kokiri Forest, but would continue to visit her friends. It is on one of these visits that our story begins._

Twelve years old, Joan had some changes in the last two years. While she still wore a green tunic, it was a bit longer with white leggings underneath, and she had taken to wearing thick brown gloves most of the time when she wasn't relaxing. She still wore her mother's necklace with the engraving of a bird on the pendant with the name Aya on the back. She still had her short hair tied back in a stubby ponytail with her green ribbon, so her hair wouldn't fall in front of her brown eyes too much. She had become a little taller over the two years, and while not much was enough to make her taller then the other Kokiri.

The two years had been somewhat quiet for Joan, except for some training. She was glad to be back home at the forest, though she did like to visit her friends outside the woods. Right now for instance, she was making her way towards the Lon Lon Ranch after visiting Nabooru and Aisha of the Gerudos in the Gerudo Fortress. While not at a full size, Epona had grown big enough for Joan to ride and Joan often borrowed her from the ranch owner Talon and his daughter Malon when making long trips. It was about early evening as the sun was beginning to set over Hyrule.

"Dang... What time is it even?" Joan mumbled as she rode Epona towards the ranch. "Really need to get a pocket watch, or something."

Epona gave a small grunt as she trotted on.

"Doesn't matter. You should be back at the ranch before it's too dark definitely. Heck, I can see it from here almost. If we get there before the sun gets any lower, I should be back at Kokiri Forest before it's night time."

Having no response apart from the occasional neigh, Joan gave a small sigh. Joan never did like the trips in-between destinations. While she did like riding Epona, she missed having someone with her. Joan actually did have a companion once. A small, blue fairy named Navi. While they had only been friends for a short time, Joan had grown attached to her and could say Navi really was a friend. However, during Joan's battle with Ganondorf when she was a ten year old in a seventeen year old's body, Navi had been hit wit a wave of darkness and died from the attack after Joan's adventure ended. While it didn't hurt as much as it did then, Joan still felt some sadness when she thought of the fairy.

It wasn't too long until Joan arrived at the ranch. The familiar peaceful atmosphere and smell of grass and hay felt like a good way to feel relaxed and laid back. Seeing a red haired girl in a white dress near the horse corral who was singing a oh so familiar tune, Joan moved towards her.

"Hey, Malon." Malon looked over and smiled as she saw Joan and Epona.

"Joan, it's good to see you're alright. Was Epona good?"

"Very good. Thanks for letting me borrow her." Joan said as she dismounted the brown horse.

"You don't need to say thanks. You're good to Epona so dad and I don't see why you can't borrow her."

"Where is your dad anyway?"

"He and Mr. Ingo went to deliver some milk to the castle and pick up some supplies at Kakariko." It was still strange to Joan to hear that Malon's dad and Mr. Ingo getting along. During Joan's quest, Ingo had taken over the ranch and kicked Talon out, though he gave it back after a very bad cucco attack that was caused after he kicked a cucco by accident when he chased after Joan after she 'liberated' Epona.

"Do you want to stay the night? Dad wouldn't mind."

"Nah, I think I'll make it back home before it gets really dark."

"Well did you have a good visit with the Gerudos?"

"It was pretty good. Heard some funny stories about mum." Joan grinned as she remembered the story Aisha and Nabooru told of the first time her mother tried alcohol and got drunk off of it. "Even found out the my dad apparently didn't handle heat too well like me."

"Looks like you found the source of that problem then." Malon chuckled.

"Yeah. Anyway, I should get going before it gets too dark."

"Travel safe, Joan."

"I will."

The trip back to Kokiri Forest was uneventful. The sun did seem to lower a bit faster as Joan went on so she moved quicker so it wouldn't be too dark when she went through the woods. But Joan managed to get to the woods before the sun did set and there was still a bit of light when Joan had made it to the small Kokiri village she grew up in, though there weren't many Kokiri out and Joan could faintly see some flickering lights from burning beeswax candles. However one of the Kokiri still out was the person Joan was looking for. Grinning, Joan jogged over to the water where her friend Saria was just walking by. The green haired, blue eyed girl noticed Joan and looked glad to see Joan back from her trip. It was a pretty long trip from there to the desert, proven by how Joan had left for it yesterday morning and stayed the night.

"Joan, it's good to see you. I'm guessing your journey went well?"

"That it did." Joan nodded. "Everything okay here?"

"Perfectly fine, as usual. Although you do have a visitor."

"I do?" Joan looked fairly surprised. Sure, being the Hero of Time had made her pretty well known. But that didn't mean that people knew she lived here. Few people knew where exactly she lived really. And since she had only just come back from the Gerudos and had talked to Malon briefly on her way home, that really only left a guard or someone connected to the Royal Family in Joan's mind.

"Yes, he came here this afternoon and said it was important but I told him you wouldn't be back until later so he decided he would just wait in your home." Saria told Joan who had furrowed her brows together.

"Seriously? Well, I guess I better see him now then before he starts to fall asleep." Joan murmured before she turned to walk to the tree house she lived in.

"Hey, Joan! There's some guy looking for you-"

"Saria beat you to it Mido." Joan said bluntly as she walked by the browned haired, self proclaimed leader of the Kokiri. Mido just gave a small nod before he went over to his own house. Ever since Joan came back, the two had made their peace after the years of Mido acting like a bully to her and Joan teasing him and calling him 'Mildew' (A nickname she did not stop using.). But the two of them clearly would never be close friends. Maybe they would have a moment or two where it would seem like they were friends with some light joking, but other then that a friendship was incredibly slim. Not that it upset Joan or anything.

Joan wasn't really sure who to expect as she climbed up her tree house, but the person inside was a bit of a surprise.

"Sheik?"

Joan had to admit that the first meeting between her and the Sheikah boy was something that, while not confusing, did feel a bit odd. In her previous adventure when she had gone seven years into the future, she had met who she thought was the adult Sheik but was in fact Princess Zelda taking the form of Sheik who in that timeline had actually died a couple years previous. She had met the real Sheik when she had briefly come back to the present and again after the adventure, and had become friends. Though they couldn't meet often due to his apprenticeship with Impa, Zelda's attendant, they didn't meet as often as they would have liked. So to see him now was a surprise.

He had gotten taller in the two years and still wore clothes marking him as a Sheikah. He had taken to wearing a long white cloth like Zelda had done as him in Joan's adventure except that it was shorter and only covered his chin instead of the complete lower half of his face. He had been sitting on Joan's bed patiently before the Kokiri raised Hylian had arrived and stood up when she came in.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced." was the first thing he said but Joan waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I should be sorry about keeping you waiting."

"It was short notice so I was prepared for the possibility of you not being present by the time I came here."

"Well, can I offer you something to drink? Water? Milk?" Joan offered as she gestured to the nearest table with two separate jugs. Sheik shuck his head though.

"Thank you, but I'd rather get straight to the message that I was asked to give you." Joan's lit up in curiosity as she stood a little straighter and tried to think of what Sheik could be here for. It couldn't be anything like some sort of party. She already went to Zelda's last birthday celebration a few months ago. Who would have thought Joan would have felt so awkward in a room filled with nobles? At least they weren't as rude, snooty or selfish as Joan had heard stories about. Maybe one or two, but that was a story for another day.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Princess Zelda has requested that you come to the castle as soon as possible. It involves Ganondorf." Joan's stomach tightened at that name. What had Ganondorf done? It couldn't be anything too serious, could it? She would have heard of it, surely. That and she always though Ganondorf would likely try to find and kill her before anything else.

"Has he turned up?"

"Yes, but I think it would be best to have this talk with Zelda herself tomorrow." Sheik told her. Joan briefly wondered why Zelda and not her father, the King of Hyrule, but it didn't bother her too much. She had met the King personally about twice. Once when he wanted to thank her personally for saving Hyule and the second at Zelda's birthday celebration, and he had seemed nice enough. Albeit, she did get that feeling of him being too trusting from him. But Joan lightly nodded her head.

"Alright. I can go tomorrow. Just wait a sec." Joan went to her bed and pulled out a spare sleeping mat and blanket and pillow. Sheik raised an eyebrow and Joan answered his unasked question.

"I'm not letting you leave at this time. You may have got here easily enough during the day but if you're not familiar with the woods, you have a higher chance of getting lost." Sheik thought this over but gave in.

"I... I suppose they wouldn't be expecting me back without you. We can go together."

"Good to hear." Joan smiled.

Whatever the reason for this meeting was, Joan was going to try and not let it worry her too much. She had to sleep and be prepared for what tomorrow could bring.

Perhaps even a new adventure.

* * *

**Okay, so I figured I'd put this note down. First, I'm happy to begin the sequel to my Legend of Zelda story, 'Adventures Through Time'. Hopefully this one will go as well as that did. If not, better.**

**Second is a bit more serious. In 'Adventure Through Time', there were a lot of flamers who were all like, 'Link's a boy!'. 'You're story sucks!', 'Link is the hero not your character!' and so on. Now, am I a perfect writer? No. That is why I do writing here. That is why I chose English as my college major. That's why I decided to join the Englisha and Drama Society in said college. To improve myself. But frankly, comments like the one's I mentioned so all I ask is that if you don't like this story, move on. Pretend it never existed and find one more to your taste. I know there are people who like my stories because all of my stories have at least one review, and more.**

**Here is a quote of a review I had received from the prequel of this story.**

**'"All your life, other people will try to take your accomplishments away from you." - Sarah Harding, 'The Lost World'**

**'In other words, your "story" sucks.'**

**Does this make sense? No, it doesn't. All that quote makes me think of is one by Van Gogh. **

**"If you hear a voice within you say 'you cannot paint,' then by all means paint, and that voice will be silenced."**

**You can check the reviews of 'Adventures Through Time' and you will see that this review is real. The only reason that it is not deleted is that there is no option for it to be. **

**I know this is a bit of a rant, but frankly I love to get reviews since it gives me a boost of confidence and makes me feel good so when I do get a review and I see that it is just a pointless flame, it feels like a disappointment. Like when you are looking foreword to a game coming out only for the release date to be pushed back.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope this hasn't put you off reading this story.**


	2. The Adventure Begins

Compared to Death Mountain or the Gerudo Valley, Castle Town was in a reasonable enough walking distance. Sure, riding a horse would save some time but there was nothing wrong with Joan and Sheik taking a pleasant walk through Hyrule Field and into Castle Town.

The town was as bright and cheerful as ever just like it was the first day Joan first stepped in through the town gates. The pair were only stopped now and then when a few townspeople said hello to Joan. Something that even after two years made Joan feel a little awkward though a little proud of her accomplishments. But mostly awkward.

"At least it's calmer then it was two years back." Joan murmured as the last person to say hello walked away.

"Definitely calmer." Sheik agreed as they began walking again. "You actually had to wear a cloak sometimes going through town if I remember correctly. People kept walking up to you and wanting to shake your hands."

"Yeah, it's good they've calmed down. Though I still get some free rounds at the bombchu alley sometimes. That's pretty sweet." Joan admitted with a grin. "I still don't get how they recognised me."

"Well…" Sheik had taken a quick glance towards Joan's clothes. "How many blonde Hylian's wear Kokiri or Kokiri-styled tunics?" Joan looked a little embarrassed for not really thinking of that and quickly changed the subject.

"So, uh, things going okay with you?"

"I'm doing alright." Sheik shrugged indifferently. "Apart from training and chores, there hasn't really been much else to do in my free time."

"Maybe next time I go on a crazy adventure, you can come with." Joan joked and Sheik chuckled lightly. They were near the end of the town and towards the road to the castle.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hyrule Castle stood tall and proud as Joan saw it in the distance, and the memories of sneaking onto the property brought a small smile to Joan's face. Ah, good times. Though now a days she didn't sneak in like she used to. Well, maybe once or twice. But Sheik and herself walked through the main gate and entered the castle. The entrance hall had high ceilings with golden chandeliers with lit cream coloured candles. The walls had paintings of forest scenery, lakes and members of the Royal Family past and present while after every few paintings there was either a bust or a statue.

Stopping so that Sheik could ask a passing maid where the Princess was, Joan looked at a painting of whom was Zelda's great-grandmother. The had a tiny resemblance to the Princess, except her hair seemed a darker shade of blonde and her eyes were more doe-like. Joan wouldn't needed to be asked how she knew this was Zelda's great-grandmother because on the bottom of the frame was engraved 'Queen Zelda the-'.

"She should be nearly finished with her tutors now so I think it's okay to go to her study." Sheik interrupted Joan's thoughts and brought her mind away from the painting while the servant continued on with her duties.

They were just nearing the door where the study was just after a tall, skinny man who looked tired and worn came out. He didn't seem to notice the two and as he walked by them, and Joan noticed he was yawning. But she didn't give him any more attention as she followed Sheik into the study. It was small, with a blackboard and several bookshelves. The board had some chalk dust left over from when it was last wiped and the main light came in from the windows overviewing one of the gardens.

But Joan focused on one person. Sitting at a desk tidying up her notebooks was the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Unlike when they first met, Zelda's hair was free from a veil and landed delicately over her shoulders as she wore a lilac and white dress and a gold circlet. Hearing footsteps, Zelda looked towards the doorway and smiled towards Joan and Sheik. Sheik gave a bow, and Joan looked at him strangely before quickly mimicking him in respect.

"I aplogise for being so late." Sheik said but Zelda didn't look too upset. Regardless, Joan picked up from there.

"Look, it's sort of my fault. I was visting my mum's friends and it was late when I got back so-"

"The both of you don't need to apologise. I was expecting you to come sometime today anyway, and if not that tomorrow." Zelda stood from her chair and gave a small bow. "Although I wish you did come earlier. Latin is not exactly my favourite subject." Joan could have sworn she saw Zelda throw a slightly frustrating looking glare towards her Latin books. It was sort of funny in a way.

"I'll try to keep that in mind next time." Joan murmured as she fidgeted with her gloves a bit. "But uh… I think you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I do. My father would have spoken of this with you but I wanted to talk about this with you myself, so father allowed it." Zelda stood a little straighter as she spoke.

"And it involves Ganondorf." Zelda had a solemn look and nodded slowly.

"I'm afraid it does. You said you were visiting your mother's friends. That would mean you were in Gerudo Valley, yes?"

"Yeah." Joan nodded, frowning a little at what Zelda said. "Is there a problem involving them?"

"No, no. I just mean that with you being there, you more than likely wouldn't have had a chance to hear of what happened in the Temple of Time."

"What happened?" Joan asked quickly. Many scenarios passed through her head as she waited to hear more.

"Ganondorf did appear there and tried to force open the Chamber of Time. He somehow found the Song of Time and tried playing it on another ocarina."

"But the song only works on the Ocarina of Time." Joan finished without thinking. But Zelda nodded anyway.

"That's true. But he was found but disappeared before he could be caught."

"So do you think he'll try to get the ocarina then? Attack the castle or something?" Joan was surprised when she saw Zelda twitching a smile, and even more so when Sheik seemed to give a rare smile at a memory of his.

"He didn't try to attack the castle. I suggested we create some sort of distraction to lure him away. At least long enough to give us time to think of a proper plan."

"And what was that?"

"Answer me this Joan. What does Ganondorf hate more than myself and want to do just as much as take the Triforce?" Joan frowned and furrowed her eyebrows though the answer came quickly enough.

"Well… Me, and to kill me I guess."

"Exactly. I found a fairly useful spell in one of these books. A spell involving illusions." With a mischievous look in Zelda's eyes, a possibility of what may have happened came to Joan's mind and she failed to suppress a grin.

"Is this plan what I think it is?"

"Indeed. Ganondorf plotted nearly Castle Town, an illusion of the Hero of Time riding a horse and galloping by as she clutched the Ocarina of Time appeared and he followed after it." Sheik answered for Zelda who nodded in confirmation.

"It was difficult to think of the perfect place to lead him since anyplace with any beings present would clearly be out of the question. But there is a forest not too far from here that doesn't have anyone living in it as far as I know and should keep him busy." Joan couldn't help but giggle and tried to imagine what Ganondorf's face would look like once he realised he was being tricked. All the images she could think of were all hilarious!

"Not bad, Zelda. But there's more, isn't there?"

"There is. With Ganondorf busy, the Six Sages will have time to properly organize a way to capture and imprison Ganondorf since now they will be able to track him down. But until then, it is vital that the Ocarina of Time stays safe." Zelda looked a little unsure as she held her hands together.

"I… I understand if this is a bit much to ask of you. Especially since Ganondorf wouldn't hesitate to kill you as a child. But I truly believe the Ocarina of Time would be safe with you, Joan." This wasn't really expected, but Joan thought it over a bit before asking,

"You want me to hold onto the ocarina until Ganondorf's taken care of?"

"Well, yes. But, I was thinking that maybe you could… Travel outside of Hyrule. Or some distance away. The further away from the temple the ocarina it is, the safer the land will be."

Joan could not deny a sense of hesitance. While she had no problem with the plan in general, she did have to think if she was really okay with doing this. It was a bit risky in a sense. But then again, she's been in worse situations and if Ganondorf did find her she was sure she could handle herself as a twelve year old… Somehow.

"… I'll have to ask if I can use Epona for a bit longer than usual, but I'll do it." Joan agreed. "How long should I go for?"

"I can't say for certain. But I'll see to it that you are made aware when Ganondorf is taken care of." Zelda assured Joan.

"Guess it's settled then. When should I leave?"

"How soon can you get ready?" Joan thought it over a bit. Epona would be an absolute must to bring since this was bound to be a long journey. Typical supplies like rupees, some food. That sort of stuff. The later two she already had back in Kokiri Forest and she hopefully wouldn't have difficulty convincing Malon or her dad to let her borrow Epona for an indefinite amount of time, and it was only around noon.

"I'll try for today." Joan answered eventually. "If not, tomorrow." Princess Zelda looked relieved at this.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you plan to leave today, you may want to start preparing now." Joan didn't need to vocally respond and nodded her head before she turned around to leave. She wasn't sure how this little quest would go, but it did bring an excitement to Joan's spirit. It had been a while since she had done anything as exciting as traveling through time and battling foes. A bit terrifying at times, she couldn't deny that. But exciting and heart throbbing none the less.

It was evening when Joan came back to the castle. Riding on Epona with everything she needed in her satchel. Malon and Talon thankfully did allow Joan to borrow Epona for a bit longer then usual on the condition she came back in one piece. That seemed fair enough and fairly easy. Saying goodbye to the Kokiri felt alright as well. It wasn't like she was not going to come back from this trip. It was an easy enough mission to keep Ganondorf away from the Ocarina of Time.

It wasn't as early as Joan had hoped for, but there was enough light for her to get some distance away before she would have to stop at some point during the night. Joan was allowed in through the gates and rode further on until she reached the castle steps, where Zelda and Sheik were already waiting. She briefly noticed Sheik had a satchel with him as well but she didn't give it much thought.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Joan said as she got off of Epona to face them both.

"I suppose this is where we are suppose to say goodbye, but it isn't as if we won't meet again. But here. Take this." Zelda held out the instrument. The shining blue Ocarina of Time. Just having her fingertips on it as she took it from Zelda gave her a tiny feeling of nostalgia.

"I'll take good care of it." Joan promised as she put the ocarina away.

"You remember the Song of Time, yes?"

"Of course."

"Please do, and remember that the Goddess of Time will watch over you as you play this song."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joan looked over to Sheik who so far had yet to say a thing. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Actually, I was talking with Impa." Sheik began. "We agreed that it is only fair you had someone with during this so, I volunteered to go with you."

"Wh-what?" It wasn't that Joan didn't like the idea, she was just cut off guard a little by Sheik just announcing it now.

"You did say that I could come with you on your next 'crazy' adventure." Sheik pointed out. A small mischievous glint in his red eyes. Joan gave a small shrug as she gave in willingly.

"If you wanna come, sure. The more the merrier I guess." Some company couldn't hurt. She couldn't exactly have a conversation with Epona where she would have to make up what the mare was neighing about.

"Then shall we go then? While it's still light?"

"Yeah." Joan agreed before the two of them climbed onto Epona, with Joan sitting in front and holding the reins. Epona gave a small grunt, with the weight Sheik added, but it wasn't anything the horse couldn't handle.

"We'll see you soon." Joan waved to Zelda along with Sheik and after making Epona begin with a few steps, soon broke into a gallop outside the castle gates as Zelda waved after them.

They would keep going until it was too dark to go further on and they would keep going as far as they could go.


	3. Skullkid and Fairies

Joan couldn't say what when she and Sheik had began their journey to outside of Hyrule that she had a really clear idea of where exactly they were going to go. She had let Sheik be in charge of the map because whether it be her pride or some other reason, she was too embarrassed to let the Sheikah boy know that she couldn't really read a map. Following directions someone gave? She could do that fairly well enough. A simple basic map of a small area? As long as it wasn't too complex she could probably figure it out.

But an actual, proper map with details of roads, rivers, forests and mountains? It wasn't so much that she was completely blind when it came to maps. It was just that they often had details that Joan just didn't understand. Her education only covered writing, reading and some basic math so that seemed like a fair enough excuse. Plus she knew the way to the places she usually went in Hyrule and if she ever needed directions she'd just ask a local or (When she was alive.) Navi during their adventure.

They had been travelling for about four days. Five if you counted the day when they actually left. There hadn't been any trouble so far, but the two of them would have been fine. At least that's what Joan hoped for. Sheik, while not fully trained, was still an apprenticed to Impa and Joan herself had actually brought her sword and shield with her. They were a year old, and at the time were a bit heavy for Joan when she had first bought them in Castle Town. But she got stronger over the year. Either that or she was just so use to the strain of the sword and shield that she didn't even notice it at this stage. Either one would have been a possibility. But things like that weren't on Joan's mind as they rode gently through a dark forest. All trees bare of leaves with a fog to cause a slightly uneasy feeling.

"So which way should this lead us?"

"If I'm correct, there's a town a few miles from here, but these woods should be a shortcut." Sheik answered. "We shouldn't be too far away. Once we go through there, we'll be close to going outside the border of Hyrule and into Asmodeon."

"Alrighty. Then what should we do from there?" asked Joan.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the further away from Hyrule the better."

"True that." Joan stroked Epona's mane as she stopped the horse for a moment. "Don't worry girl. We'll get a proper rest once we leave this forest."

"We should get going." Sheik murmured as he looked at the fog surrounding them from all sides. "This fog's getting worse and we can't afford to get lost now."

"Gotcha. C'mon Epona." Epona began to trot down the road which was still visible for the most part. There was no need to cause the mare to waste energy galloping when they weren't even being chased. They hadn't rode too far down when Sheik looked to his left sharply, startling Joan a little.

"You okay?"

"... Thought I sensed someone. Something." Sheik replied, sounding unsure as they continued on.

"Look, we only have to get through these woods like you said and we're safe." Joan tried to assure him, but she didn't sound too convinced either. Maybe living in Kokiri Forest for most of her life and then having those bright woods compared to here unnerved her. But Epona then stopped and gave a small whiny before taking a step or two back.

"Maybe she senses something."

"Maybe." Joan and Sheik glanced around that tall, intimidating trees. The branches almost looked like skinless arms with odd numbers of claw-like fingers to slice down on them. But then two bright lights appeared. Joan only noticed their colours of purple and yellow before they spooked Epona, making her raise her front legs in shock and making the two twelve year olds fall to the ground. Knocking them unconscious for just a moment. But that moment was all that was needed for things them to get into a very bad position.

Sheik was the first to wake up. Hearing the voices, he looked up to see a skullkid, a scarecrow-like being wearing a red tunic and hat with yellow and purple fairies. It seemed like he might have been wearing a mask, though with his back to him and Joan it was hard to see.

"Ooh, what a pretty ocarina. Hey, Skullkid, lemme touch it! I want to see!" Sheik ignored the rest of the conversation between the two fairies as he heard the skullkid play a note on a ocarina. More specifically, the Ocarina of Time. He quickly looked to Joan who seemed to be coming to, herself. He shuck her to wake her up a bit and helped the Hylian up.

"Thanks." Joan mumbled to Sheik. She saw the skullkid and two fairies with the ocarina and clenched her fists a bit. She remembered back in Kokiri Forest that skullkids sometimes played pranks, so she would try to keep her cool. That didn't stop her being annoyed as the three of them giggled in between the skullkid's playing. That is, if playing a note or two at a time counted as playing. But still, she and Sheik kept looks of indifference before Joan made their presence known.

"Excuse me." The fairies turned around sharply while imp froze. He slowly turned around, revealing the mask he wore that made both children grimace internally. It was

heart shaped and coloured in dark purple and red. But it twisted by the fact that along it's side it had yellowish spikes and big, golden-orange eyes. Like some sort of insane insomniac. Sheik was about to speak but Joan beat him to it.

"Can we have our ocarina back. Please." Joan asked. Skullkid quickly looked between Joan and the blue instrument before hiding it behind his back. Acting like a kid really.

"What ocarina?" he asked innocently.

"That one behind your back." Joan lightly glared.

"No, this is my ocarina."

"No. We were given that ocarina to keep it safe for someone important." Sheik told him. His eyes lightly narrowed in annoyance.

"Then you lost your one." was all Skullkid replied with. Giving a shrug that seemed to say, 'tough luck'.

"You're holding it!" Joan snapped.

"No, I'm not. I've always had this ocarina!"

"What?! No you haven't!"

"My grandmama gave it to me so I can play it and lead all the mice out of grandmama's house!" He then held it to where his lips should be and pretended to do a sort of jig on the spot. The two fairies giggled while Sheik looked on in disbelief. Joan however had lost her cool as she took a step back and leaped forward, her intention being to tackle the git to the floor and beat take the ocarina back by force. Maybe it was a bit childish, but he started it!

However, it appeared that she had underestimated the imp as before she could grab him, he jumped up high in the air and let Joan tackle the ground.

"Dang it." Joan groaned as she stood back up, only as Skullkid jumped on Epona and she reared her legs.

... Oh, heck no!

Joan didn't think. She didn't hesitate. She ignored Sheik telling her to stop when she ran to her horse to get the imp off of her! Though Joan was only able to grab onto the bottom of the saddle and let her legs get dragged across the forest floor as Skullkid forced Epona to gallop on. She knew Sheik was following since she could just make out his footsteps as he ran after them as fast as he could. Was the cause for this not so serious, it possibly would have been a slightly funny sight for someone watching.

How long the ride went on for, Joan wasn't certain. But after a sharp turn around a tree stump, Joan couldn't hold on any longer and her grip slipped, making her do a sort of stumbling roll away from the thief on her horse. As the sound of hooves faded, Sheik's footsteps could be heard clearly before he was by her side and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Joan brushed some branches, leaves and dirt off her legs as she grumbled.

"I guess. But I ain't letting that jerk get away with this!"

"Joan, wait! We-

"But Joan didn't wait. She let her anger get the better of her and ran off ahead of Sheik. Not pausing or looking back anytime soon.

As she ran, Joan kept her eyes on the ground on the chance that there may be prints from Epona's hooves. Luck seemed to be on her side as she did find some but they seemed to go fainter and fainter by the second until they were completely gone. Not wanting to loose her, she kept running in the last direction that the hoof prints seemed to be going. Joan didn't want to give up looking for the horse. She was too fond of the mare to just loose her like this. Then there was the fact she promised Malon and her dad she'd bring Epona back in one piece. If she didn't... Joan wasn't sure what would happen, but she wouldn't be surprised if they never lent her a horse again.

Joan had gone further into the darker part of the woods when she found something interesting. A sort of cave inside of a tree. The possibility of Skullkid being inside was likely. She wasn't sure about Epona being inside but she decided to take the chance anyway and entered inside. It was dark, and narrow . Joan ran through, hoping to find the imp at the end of the dark, narrow cave. But she was so busy running that she almost didn't notice the ledge up ahead. When she did, Joan's eyes widened and she stopped, skidding her boots on the ground a little to try and stop herself from falling over into the deep pit below into the unknown. But it was already too late as she was so close to the edge. She made a vain attempt to balance herself but gravity tugged her down the pit as she gave a small cry.

Deeper, deeper and deeper she went. It seemed like there was no end to this. As she fell, she felt lightheaded every few seconds and she could have sworn she saw some bright colours in different shapes. Though that may have simply been because it was hours since the last she ate.

But the end did come, thankfully. She landed on a pink flower that was floating on some water. It was still dark, but Joan was sure she saw shapes across from her. She squinted her eyes to try and make the shapes out, but bright lights came on and lightly stung them.

Her eyes now adjusted she saw that on land across from her with stage lights shinning down on him, Skullkid and his fairy companions. One thing that struck Joan as odd was that he seemed to be floating off the ground and in a relaxed position. She wasn't a skullkid expert, but she was certain they couldn't do that.

"What's with that stupid horse of yours?!" Skullkid spoke first, his tone sounded mocking and like a child that didn't get a toy it wanted. "It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it."

"Maybe that's because you stole her from me and you're not her owner!" Joan snapped. Omitting the fact that she was borrowing Epona, and that Epona had a special to be played for her. "Now where's Epona! I swear if you've done anything to her..."

"Your horse?" Skullkid gave a sinister giggle. "There's no point riding such a useless thing, so I did you a favour and got rid of it!" Joan's heart, no, all her organs seemed to stop at that.

"If you didn't want to ride her anymore, then why didn't you just give her back?!"

"Boo hoo." He said, rubbing the eyes of his mask like he was crying. "I do you a favour and this is what you do? Some people are just so rude..."

"Look who's talking!"

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you. Hee hee." But he stopped giggling when Joan took her sword out. Murder shinning in her eyes.

"I've been nice up to this point." Joan said in a deathly calm voice. "Now, you will go and get my horse Eponaand bring her back. You will then give back the ocarina to me and I will leave with both horse and ocarina. If you do not comply, I am going to make you regret this day dearly."

"Oh, come now." Skullkid snorted. "Do you really think you can be as I am now? Fool!"

"Sorry, but I don't think you know who your dealing with. I kicked ass before and I'll do it again."

"You must really be a moron to think so highly of yourself!" Then it happened. The mask Skullkid wore seemed to shake as she heard a small screeching noise coming from it. Joan had to put a hand to her head as she felt a great headache coming over her, and shut her eyes as her knees wobbled a bit. She wasn't sure how, but when she opened her eyes, Joan saw nothing but deku scrubs all around her. Strangely though they were a slightly different colour then the ones back in Kokiri Forest. Instead a green and yellow-ish, these ones were a red-ish orange colours. All of them looked angry and seemed to want to attack her or something along those lines. Whatever they had in mind, Joan didn't waste time in turning around to run.

Looking behind only once, she saw what looked like a giant deku scrub coming right for her. Where was Sheik when you needed him?

But the headache soon lifted, and Joan was groggy. She was back in the cave with Skullkid and the fairies.

"Ha, that all you... Got...?" Joan trailed off as she noticed something strange.

When did the water under the flower she was standing on get lower?

Joan looked down at the water but was shocked to see that instead of herself, she saw a little deku scrub girl. She still had her blonde hair though it felt a bit shorter then usual and her bangs looked longer over her orange-yellow eyes. There were a few daisies in her hair and apart from a sleeveless green tunic, she wore nothing else.

"What the heck happened to me?!" Joan shrieked as her hands went to her cheeks, feeling the new wooden texture of her skin. She was almost startled by the loud laughter of Skullkid.

"Now THAT'S a good luck for you!"

"Turn me back, now!" demanded a furious Joan. If Skullkid wasn't wearing the mask, Joan possible would have seen the manic grin caused by what he dubbed entertainment.

"Nah, you look better this way. In fact, you'll stay like this forever!"

Skullkid broke into more laughter and was kicking his feet, causing him to move back towards a passageway that opened behind him. It almost looked like he was swimming backwards in the air. Joan however wasted no time jumping across the water. Being a deku scrub now would let her jump on the water like she was a pebble being skipped across. However reaching land, the yellow fairy flew down in front of her face and hit her head a couple times until Joan fell back before blowing a raspberry in her face.

"S-sis!" Joan looked back to the passageway. Skullkid was already a good bit down, but the purple fairy (Now obviously the yellow one's brother) seemed frantic before the yellow one shot out towards the passage. But it was already shut before she got there. None the less, she started banging against the door.

"Skullkid, wait! Don't fortget me! Tael, you can't leave me behind!" She kept banging before stopping, her wings drooping in realisation that no one was coming. While she knew she shouldn't be feeling that way, Joan felt a little smug about this.

"You!" The remaining fairy flew towards her, sounding very upset to put it lightly. "If I wasn't busy with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!"

"Well that's what you get for going along with this!" Joan snapped as she gestured to herself. The sound of something dropping was heard and both furious females looked back towards the flower to see Sheik standing there before he jumped onto the land.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine." Sheik began, not recognising Joan much to her chagrin. "She's blonde, around my age. Possibly looking hot headed right now?"

"Hot headed?!" Joan glared at Sheik.

"Yes, our horse was stolen and..." But Sheik stopped and looked down at Joan and eyed her carefully before kneeling down on a knee to get a closer look. "Joan? Is that you?"

"Yes." Joan grumbled. This day was certainly not going the way it should.

"What happened to you?"

"It's her own fault for following after us!" The yellow fairy snapped before Joan began fighting with her.

"And it's your own fault for getting separated from your brother!"

"Maybe if you had just stayed behind and cried like a good little girl, that wouldn't be the case!"

"Well you have terrible choice of friends!"

"Girls!" Sheik snapped sharply, making both of them quiet. "We're all upset, but we have to stay calm."

"... She started it." Joan pointed to the fairy who just hit her head again. "Hey!"

"Maybe the both of you should be useful, and open the door there." The fairy pointed towards he door, but neither of the two friends moved. Instead they both gave her looks. "Why are you both looking at me like that? Something stuck on my face" Now she was getting madder. "Stop staring and open the door for me!" Seeing how that wasn't working, she tried being sweet. "C'mon, a helpless little girl is asking for some help. Just open the door. I got to get to my brother! Who knows what trouble he'll get in!" Neither Sheik or Joan got a chance to respond as the fairy flew towards the passageway to wait patiently for Sheik to open it.

Grudgingly, Joan and Sheik went to the passageway where Sheik opened it up for them. Not so much for the annoying fairy, but for himself and Joan. With the passageway now open, Joan and Sheik walked through, almost forgetting the fairy until about halfway through the tunnel she flew up to them.

"Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind!" She cleared her throat a little and if they could see her face, they would have seen she looked a little embarrassed as she looked to Joan.

"So, uh... That stuff back there... I, um... Apologize. So take me with you two!" she added quickly.

"Why should we?" Joan asked. not as aggressive as she could have been. The fairy did apologize.

"I think I have an idea where Skullkid is going! Take me with you two, and I'll help you both out. Deal?" Sheik and Joan looked to one another. The moment of silence had the fairy worried until Joan spoke up.

"As long as you help, you can come with."

"Great! I'll be your partner! Or at least until we find Skullkid."

"Right. Uh, I'm Joan, and this is Sheik." Joan told their, uh... Companion as she nodded her head to the boy next to her.

"Well I'm Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever." Tatl looked sharply behind and flew foreword.

"Now stop messing around, and let's go!"


	4. Another World

Joan never really thought herself as someone who would complain a lot. Maybe a couple of times but only when justifiable. While not saying it out loud, being turned into a deku scrub was definitely something she could complain about. But she just grumbled it in her head as she followed after Sheik and Tatl. Why did she have to be so tiny? When she got her hands on Skullkid-

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Sheik asked. Joan glared because she knew that while he was trying not to show it, he was sort of teasing her about this.

"I'm already demeaned enough, thanks." Joan replied bitterly as she followed Sheik towards a ledge going up and after Sheik got up, had to jump up to grab onto the edge and pull herself up.

"If it makes you feel any better, you do look adorable like this." Tatl said bluntly, like it was a fact. Joan only responded by jumping up and swinging her arms and the glowing fairy. Tatl however flew away, able to evade the angry girl's swatting. "Calm down! It was a compliment!"

"I'll compliment you!"

"I that's suppose to be a comeback, it's very poor."

"Why, you-"

"Girls, calm down." Both of them silenced themselves when Sheik spoke up. Sheik looked to them both before asking Tatl, "How much further?"

"Not too far." Tatl said as she flew ahead. "Just hurry up. You may as well pick up deku-girl since she's a slow poke in that new body."

"Hey, you take that back and... Sheik, no. No, dang it! I don't need anyone carrying me!"

Despite her protests thought, Sheik picked her up and held Joan close to his chest. Joan muttered incoherent things to herself as she folded her arms. This had to have been the most humiliating day in her life. And she didn't normally care about stuff like that which really showed how much this situation affected her.

"Man... We leave Hyrule for a couple days with a simple task, and this happens."

"Hyrule? What's that?" Sheik and Joan looked up at Tatl. Both of them wondering if they heard correctly. The name of Hyrule was common place so for someone to not have heard of the name raised some serious questions.

"It's... Where we're from." Sheik answered for them both as they walked.

"Really. Sounds like a weird name." Tatl commented.

"It's all a matter of opinion. There's always too sides to them."

"I guess." Sheik didn't respond but looked around some of the few trees in this dark place Tatl was leading them. It wasn't the most inviting place he's been to, and he couldn't imagine anyone coming here often. But he slowed to a stop once he noticed something odd and walked over to it. It looked like a deku scrub, but it lacked leaves and was withered.

"He's dead." Joan murmured quietly. Bowing her head in respect.

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I'm not sure." Joan admitted as she looked at the scrub. If Joan were to guess, it had probably been a kid like her. As if this couldn't get anymore depressing. Joan was surprised though when Sheik put her down on the ground, though standing next to the scrub. If she still had them, she would have raised an eyebrow up at Sheik as he looked between herself and the deku scrub.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure, but I can't help but feel like... Like you've taken on a girl appearance of him." Sheik said as he narrowed his eyes. "Almost like, Skullkid gave you a copy of his body to use."

"Really?" Joan asked as she looked at the scrub. Now that she thought about it, her deku scrub body did have the same sad looking eyes as this one if she looked carefully enough. But she couldn't really guarantee it.

"Guys? Where did you go? Guys- Oh, guys. There you are. Where were you? You could have told me you wanted a bath-" Tatl stopped when she saw the withered deku scrub body. "Huh. Poor guy. Wonder what happened to him."

"I don't know, but we should keep going." Sheik stated as he stood back up to walk again. Joan started on a light jog in the direction Tatl was heading to avoid being carried again. She wasn't going to become dependant on anyone! They soon reached an entranceway where Tatl paused.

"Okay, just through this tunnel and up ahead."

"You better be right about this." Joan murmured as she and Sheik walked through with the fairy fluttering over them. The tunnel was twisted as they walked through, and reminded Joan of one of the passageways from the Forest Temple. The sound of some sort of waterwheel could be heard along with grinding gears as they walked further in before entering a stone structure.

"What is this? A water mill?" Joan asked as she looked at the water wheel right ahead of them that was being turned by a tiny river going through.

"No. This is the clock tower. We just go up that ramp over there, and we'll go through the door into Clock Town." Tatl explained as she fluttered near the ramp.

"Great. The sooner we find Skullkid, the better." Sheik said as they began to make their way up.

"That ocarina must mean a lot to you, huh?"

"It was given to us by a friend."

"Well, um... Sorry. I guess." Tatl mumbled. "B-but keep going! If you want it back, we have to move!"

"We got it." Joan said as she rolled her eyes. Both she and Sheik neared the door. Another step closer to fixing up this mess that they somehow both got tangled up in.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you."

Joan wanted to pale. She recognised that voice. The small humour that laid in it. She never thought she would see him again. Not since he left Castle Town a year and a half ago. Surely of everyone she's met, that it couldn't be him. Joan swallowed and turned around. She wasn't so sure why she had been afraid of him in the first place. Maybe it was that smile. Maybe it was his fascination of masks. Maybe it was the fact that she had never seen him open his eyes.

The Happy Mask Salesman. He stood jus t several feet away from them. Smiling as always. Maybe Joan could have tried to see the smile as reassuring, but the fact that he had appeared out of nowhere gave a stronger feeling of unease then anything else. Joan felt Tatl fly behind her head, and honestly it was somehow comforting to know that she wasn't the only one scared.

"I must admit that I never thought I would meet you in this form, but it is still good to meet you again none the less. Your name was Joan, yes?" Joan suddenly lost that comforting feeling.

"You... You know me?" Joan asked hesitantly.

"But of course, dear girl. I did hope for us to meet again in your childhood." Joan frowned as she now just realised something. He had said he hoped for them to meet again when she was seventeen, and now here they were meeting again. It made Joan wonder if she was over thinking things or if maybe...

...Wait, did Joan ever actually give him her name?

Joan shuck her head. He probably heard it from people talking about her back in Hyrule. "So, uh... What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, after I left Castle Town I began travel far and wide for masks. But during my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So I'm here at a loss... And now I've found you."

No guess who this imp was.

"But, where are we exactly?" Sheik brought up. "Something about this place feels... Strange." The salesman chucked as he patted Sheik's head, making the boy grimace.

"We are in Termina. A world different from our own. What it is exactly I couldn't truly say. Perhaps a mirror of ours with many changes, or just simply a world of it's own with it's unique characteristics."

"Another world..." Joan could hardly believe it. It was like that story Saria read her when she was younger one time. She couldn't remember the name of it but it had a girl following a rabbit into a rabbit hole and there was a queen who was really Ganondorf's ancestor.

"Yes. But now, don't think me rude, but I've been following you two."

'Just, just creepy and stalkerish.' Joan thought to herself before asking, "And, why exactly?"

"Because I know of a way to return you to your former self."

"What is it? What do I have to do?" Joan immediately asked. If this went well, she may have a good memory of the Mask Salesman and may even forget about the creepiness. The Salesman chuckled at what he guessed to be Joan's enthusiasm and continued.

"It's quite simple really. If you return the precious item that was stolen from you, I can return you to normal. I return, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that imp stole from me."

"You want us to get back the ocarina and the mask?" Sheik asked with a raised brow. It wasn't like the Salesman was asking for much. It just felt like an odd request somehow.

"What? Is it not a simple task for you two?"

"No, it's just... We can understand the mask. But you're not going to try and keep the ocarina, are you?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, don't be silly boy. My only interest is in the mask and mask alone."

"Is it like, really valuable or something?" Joan asked. If this mask was on of a kind or something along those lines, it made sense in a way for the Masked Salesman to ask for it back. Otherwise, it just felt odd.

"Something like that. I would do it myself," the Masked Salesman seemed quick to change the subject. "But I'm a busy fellow and actually must leave this place in three days. I would be very grateful if you could return it before I had to leave."

"Okay, we'll do it." Joan agreed before Sheik could give his input.

"Thank you very much. Just remember, I'm counting on you."Sheik and Joan said their goodbyes before they made their way towards the clock tower exit.

"I can't believe you just agreed right away with that." Sheik mumbled to Joan. She just huffed and folded her arms.

"Well I'm sorry. Maybe I'll let you get turned into a deku scrub next time and feel what it's like!"

"Guys." Hearing Tatl speak up for the first time in ages was a bit of a shock to Joan and Sheik. "Are you two seriously from another world? I know that tunnel me, Skullkid and Tael went through led somewhere different, but another world..."


End file.
